malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Felisin Paran
Felisin was the youngestGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xii daughter of House Paran. She was very fond of her brother Ganoes. Her sister Tavore described her as too soft for this worldGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.50. Felisin was described as the prettier of the two Paran sisters, with a rounded figure and full lips. She was the likely author of Call to Shadow which puts her date of birth to be 1146 BS.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.51. In Deadhouse Gates In 1162 BS, Felisin was arrested as a noble during the Cull. In 1163 BS, she was sent to the Otataral mines by her sister, Tavore, the Adjunct to proclaim the loyalty of House Paran. The House had become vulnerable not least because Ganoes Paran had become a renegade under Dujek OnearmDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.449. On the way to the mine Skullcup, Felisin met Heboric Ghost Hands and Baudin. In the mining camp, Felisin attached herself to Beneth to gain favours. She started using Durhang. Heboric and Baudin arranged her escape from the mine as well as their own and embarked on a journey to return home. It was on this journey that she discovered that Baudin was a TalonDeadhouse Gates Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.448/449 sent to protect her by her sister intending to remove her from Skullcup as soon as possible. After being freed from the mines, Felisin became very hardened from her experiences and still vowed vengeance for her treatment against both Tavore and Baudin. When Felisin turned up where Leoman and Toblakai where guarding the Book of Dryjhna, she was proclaimed 'Sha'ik Reborn' by Leoman.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.603 Felisin began receiving preternatural knowledge about things from the Whirlwind Goddess whilst travelling with Leoman, Toblakai, and Heboric into the heart of Raraku. Rather than opening the book, she struck a deal with the Whirlwind Goddess.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.750 Whilst in Raraku, she adopted an orphan and named her "Felisin". In House of Chains While she was preparing for her confrontation with her sister in Raraku, the Whirlwind goddess was consumed by forces from the High House Chains who claimed the fragment of the warren she was using as her own, leaving Felisin without her influence. Tavore then killed Felisin with a single sword thrust, never realizing who she really was because Felisin (as Sha'ik) was clad head to toe in armour. This was witnessed by most of the army on both sides, and in particular by Leoman of the Flails, Karsa Orlong, Pearl and Lostara Yil. Pearl and Lostara had been trying to find Felisin for Tavore but arrived too late to save her. They did, however, conspire to keep the fact that Tavore had killed her own sister from the Adjunct and Pearl spirited her body away to be buried on a hillside while Lostara distracted Tene Baralta who was eager to claim the body as a trophy. Notes and References Category:Females Category:Malazans Category:Quon Talians Category:Author pl:Felisin Paran